


Caught In the Rain

by peachcandykiddo



Series: Chill Iwaois [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photography, photographer Iwaizumi, this is honestly really really loosely tied to the photographer au at this point but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: University life can get busy -- and this is definitely the case for part-time university student, part-time professional volleyball player Hajime. Lately he's been letting his hobbies fall by the wayside in favor of volleyball and school though, so one day Tooru decides takes them on a bit of a detour on the way home.





	Caught In the Rain

When the storm started Hajime had been walking home from volleyball practice with Tooru, not so much walking home as it was more meandering through the parks of Tokyo, enjoying the cool weather that always came before the sky darkened and rain began to fall.

 

Both had been aware of the storm that was forecasted — but they just figured they’d be home before it would start.

 

But as it tended to whenever he was spending time with his boyfriend, time took on a more fluid state, and before Hajime knew it the first drops of rain were beginning to fall down on them.

 

With a mumbled curse Hajime held his hand out to make sure that the water on his nose and face that he had felt weren’t just his imagination, and sure enough moments later he felt a pinprick of wetness on his hand. Rain drops, of course.

 

“Aw dammit.”   
  


Tooru was the first to say something, looking up towards the dark clouds with a hand shielding his glasses from the rain.

 

The rain started falling faster and harder all too quickly, and by the time Tooru finished the short sentence it was almost pouring.

 

As Hajime pulled his jacket around himself to protect his camera, Tooru was pulling his hood over his head as far as he could to protect his hair, though Hajime was sure the hood was doing more damage than the rain was going to.

 

“Dammit is right,” he was already squinting at the pathway he walked down quickly, which was becoming quickly muddied, more so than he really wanted to walk through.

 

Though annoying, Hajime had to admit, the park was really pretty in the rain. He had been more busy with classes than usual, with midterms coming up, and he hadn’t gotten as many chances to get out into nature as he would’ve liked to have.

 

As someone who regularly photographed nature — this was rough.

 

Hence why they had taken the route home that took them to the park, which was honestly too of a massive looping detour to really be called a way home.

 

Of course, the rain made the whole excursion kind of a bad idea.

 

It was refreshing though, and soon Hajime’s brisk walk turned into more of an casual stroll, and Tooru fell in step next to him. They were drenched anyways, spending more or less time in the rain wasn’t going to change that.

 

Plus, now they were alone in the park aside from a few people with umbrellas, and it was way quieter. Just how Hajime liked it.

 

The silence between them was filled by the rain, and Hajime felt at ease. 

 

He had his hands in his pockets, his jacket zipped up and protecting the giant lump that was his camera, and Tooru’s arm was linked with his, his own hands in his jacket pockets.

 

When Tooru stopped them, Hajime had his gaze trained up towards the sky, admiring the giant mass of gray that blocked out the sun.

 

Then he looked towards his boyfriend, who was standing in front of him and getting down on one knee on the soggy pathway, digging in his pockets for something. At this point his hood had been abandoned, and his normally well styled hair was stuck to his forehead, bangs a stringy mess.

 

As he spoke, Tooru kept his hand in his pocket, “I know you don’t like super long sappy monologues, even though every time we talk seriously you give me one, but I want a few minutes to just be able to talk about my boyfriend and how much I love him— did you just take a fucking picture of me?”

 

“Uh,” Hajime lowered his camera from his face more than aware of the fact that there was no way to talk himself out of this, “Maybe?”

 

“Hajime!” Tooru quickly stood and reached for Hajime’s camera, “I look awful pleeeease don’t keep that!”

 

“I don’t know,” Hajime easily dodged the swipe Tooru made for the device, and as he turned away from Tooru he wiped off the screen with the sweatshirt he wore under his jacket to take a look at the picture he had taken, “I happen to quite like it, you look dumb for once.”

 

“Well you know what?” Tooru turned away from Hajime as well, sticking his nose up in the air snobbishly, “I was  _ going  _ to propose but now I might have changed my mind!”

 

“Hm, that’s a bummer,” Hajime dropped his camera to let it rest on his chest once more, and leaned forward to reach into Tooru’s pocket, “Guess I’ll just have to do it for you then.”

 

Tooru was apparently a lot worse at protecting his stuff than Hajime, because he was able to snag the ring box from Tooru’s pocket easily, and before Tooru could steal the box back Hajime was on one knee in the grass, cringing at the chill on his bare knees, and holding out the open box.

 

“Tooru, I love you, and you’re right I do give you too many long sappy monologues, but you better get ready for another one because I’m making this up on the spot so I’m probably going to repeat myself a lot.”

 

“Oh no,” Tooru groaned and laughed, “You stole my proposal and now you’re gonna monologue?”

 

Hajime simply nodded, “I’m gonna monologue the fuck out of this.”

 

“Oh no,” Tooru half laughed, half sighed, “Can it wait until we’re inside?”

 

Hajime shook his head, “It wouldn’t be romantic if it had to wait. Tooru, you’re the light of my life. You’ve been by my side for the past twenty years, and I wouldn’t change a single damn thing about it. Even though sometimes things sucked — and we went through rough patches because some girl kissed you or something — we always ended up okay at the end of the day. Because I love you, and you love me, and that’s never going to change. Now I know you’re gonna say yes because I stole your proposal, but for the sake of things, will you marry me?”

 

“You’re a dork,” Tooru simply grinned at Hajime, “Of course.”

 

Later that night as Hajime laid on the couch in their living room, wrapped in blankets and snuggled up next to a snoring Tooru, he stared at the ring on his finger with a smile so huge and giddy his face was starting to hurt.

 

He kept smiling anyways.


End file.
